otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - August 2007
Government Warns of Kulbati Season Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: AUG07-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Fri Aug 03 07:02:29 3007 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - August first was an eventful day for certain members of New Luna's Militia at Independence Harbor. Suffering an attack from a trio of kulbati, one unidentified militia member was injured. Reports confirm the deaths of all three kulbati. A warning has been put out for residents and tourists to be aware of their surroundings and carry psi blockers if they intend to spend time near the water. Kulbati are large, psionic carnivores. They lay their eggs on the eastern side of the main continent in February and migrate to the Deepcrest archipelago in May, then to the western side of the main continent in August, then back to the archipelago in November, starting the process again. The second saw more kulbati activity; although, it was oddly out of season. The number of casualties on Deepcrest are unknown at this point. Public safety bulletins warn casual visitors to avoid the coast. There is a rumor of kulbati bounties. Terrorism Strikes NL Or Just Bizarre Suicide? Posted By: Keller Article: AUG07-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Fri Aug 10 09:04:32 3007 Greenville, New Luna. A bizarre attack on Captain Gregory Norton of the New Luna Militia, left one police and one civilian dead. Eyewitness reports suggest that the yet to be identified woman attempt to stab the NLM Officer in the throat, after prowling around the interior of the bar for an hour. After a brief altercation, and the unknown woman's disabling through non-lethal means, Police Officers arrived on the scene. During a routine check of the unidentified party, her head then exploded through a low yield charge; killing one officer outright, while critically wounding the other. This charge was believed to have implanted around her scalp. "Something wasn't right about her," says Julies Maxwell, one of the bartenders at the Dead Fish Tavern. "Never seen her before, she sounded like she was fresh of Mars and never ordered a drink. Rather strange. But don't worry, we intend to be cleaned and reopened as soon as the NLM gives us the all clear." Rumors also suggest that an unknown third party is involved. Police Officer In Critical Condition! Posted By: Keller Article: AUG07-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sat Aug 11 09:12:20 3007 Deepcrest Island, New Luna. For the second night in a row, the peace and tranquility of New Luna's night has been shattered by another bizarre and strange attack. Reports suggest that an undercover police officer was shot and wounded by an unknown party wielding a flachette pistol and driving a hovercar with false plates. Apparently, the wounded officer was giving directions to the Blue Angel Bistro in Freedom City. "If it wasn't for the actions of one brave New Luna Militia member and a civilian doctor being on hand," says Doctor Grilshaw, of Winston Memorial Hospital. "Then the detective would have been easily killed by this rather hostile action." This shooting isn't believed to be connected to the attempted murder of Captain Gregory Norton at the Dead Fish Tavern, which took place early Friday morning. Exiled Rebel Denies Involvement Posted By: Keller Article: AUG07-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sat Aug 11 09:29:33 3007 Julia Hart, former leader of the militant People's Army of New Luna, earlier denied involvement in any of the attacks that have recently troubled New Luna. "When we gave our conditional surrender," says Julia. "We signed into a peace treaty which allowed us to bring one of New Luna's bloodiest chapters to a close. Speaking on behalf of myself, and those comrades of mine that have remained on New Luna and abided by it; I can say that we would not be conducting such terrible acts. To use a living creature as a weapon is just appalling. However, I can't even fathom an idea if it's any of the extremists we once held in a our ranks." While her current employer still remains unknown, it is rumoured that she is still considering another return to politics. Athena missing ... again Posted By: Brody Article: AUG07-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Tue Aug 21 17:48:39 3007 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - Merchant ships near Tomin Kora report that the GMF Athena vanished while rapidly circling the nebula's star on Sunday evening.It was a repeat performance for the Athena, which did much the same a few years ago while the crew sought the ancient Kamir world known as Palisade.Sources say it is quite possible that the Athena was destroyed in the close solar passage, but no confirmation of loss of ship and crew could be made at this time. Parade Bombing Suspect Escapes Custody! Posted By: Joker Article: AUG07-6 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Aug 24 22:16:58 3007 Enaj, Sivad--Some weeks ago, Sivadian authorities released a statement assuring one of the key architects behind the Victory Week Parade bombing had been apprehended. Scheduled to face trial sometime next month, it seems the prisoner may not see the inside of a courthouse for a while. Earlier tonight, the Zangali Urfkgar -- once a hero in the small world of La Terre and who now stands charged with the mass murder of hundreds of men, women and children during the Victory Week celebrations -- escaped from prison.Details, which had been kept under wraps by the Sivadian government since the arrest, are now being released to facilitate the capture of what the Monarchy itself has described as a "very dangerous and evil criminal"."We are taking this matter quite seriously," assures Chief Superintendent Cavanaugh, head of the Major Case division of SHIELD and now tasked with the investigation. "We believe the criminal is still in the city of Enaj and expect all citizens of the kingdom to keep wary eyes open."Authorities have also issued a fifty thousand Yojj-Sterling reward for information leading to the capture of the escaped Zangali, stressing out their conviction in this matter.Certain rumors have seeped through the cracks, claiming the prisoner simply vanished from his cell without a trace, though SHIELD officials vehemently deny this while also assuring the public that this "extremely dangerous monster" shall be swiftly brought to justice. Missing Musician Posted By: Keller Article: AUG07-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Fri Aug 24 23:36:34 3007 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA Local musician Arizhel Velasquez, lead vocalist for the band Drunk Ferretmonkey, has been reported missing. Several sources report that she was last seen on Sunday, boarding a shuttle bound from New Luna to Sivad. It took several days for her absence to be reported by an acquaintance, possibly because the singer is well-known for taking brief forays both on and off planet without informing anyone of her whereabouts. Mark Pearson, the band's manager, could not be contacted for comment, but bandmate Brad Onlena didn't seem overly concerned with the disappearance. "She's funny like that sometimes," he says. "I saw her off to Sivad - she said she was going to a meeting or something, but who knows what happened then? Maybe she found a killer party and met someone there that she's gone and shacked up with. I wouldn't put it past her." Anyone with any information regarding the disappearance is being strongly urged to contact New Luna's police. Winston Thatcher Drying up Specialist Support Markets Posted By: Keller Article: AUG07-8 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Aug 31 09:24:30 3007 Ynos, Sivad - Winston Thatcher, the holding company who's arms include Long Research and Kyf Enterprises, has been buying large quantities of specialist food packages, Specialist support industry insiders have reported. "Long Research has plenty of capacity to produce food for its own specialists if need be, but even at maximum capacity more is being bought." a source within Winston Thatcher said. Experts within the specialist and specialist support industries have found the move odd as well. Sullivan Blake, a professor of Specialist Business Practices at the University of Ynos said, "All this is doing is reducing the amount of Specialist food readily and cheaply available. No increase in production either, and no reason to stockpile, the move makes little business sense." Winston Thatcher has not returned calls for comment. Atmospheric Scrubbers Fail Posted By: Keller Article: AUG07-9 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Sun Sep 02 01:43:24 3007 New Berlin, Waldheim. - At 11pm, New Berlin Local Time, an outbound flight to Sivad was forced to make a desperate emergency landing, after the atmospheric scrubbers failed shortly after take off. The ship was nearly to the jump point, when the systems picked up dangerous levels of CO2 being present in the passenger compartment. Ms. Anelie Knecht, a contractor with the New Luna Militia -who had traveled to Waldheim to visit family- and 1st Lieutenant Graham Nelson of the Royal Navy Aerospace Service, were rendered unconscious, after the emergency respiration devices above their seats failed to deploy and operate in the correct fashion. Attempts to revive both parties were unsuccessful and both were announced dead at the scene.Aerospace Authorities on Waldheim are looking into the accident. Il'stagonian Scout Group Holding Near Tomin Kora Posted By: Keller Article: AUG07-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Sun Sep 02 06:03:16 3007 The space around Tomin Kora is often frequented by those looking for certain skills and commodities not available at most places. What brings the Il'stagonians to Tomin Kora with their strangely designed ships? At the moment, it's unknown, but there is belief that it could be investigating the alleged disappearance of the GMT Athena or Tomin Kora itself. Iz'Nilka, an Il'stagonian diplomat stationed on Sivad, warned that those who approach the scout group will 'find themselves forcefully part of the illustrious Il'stagonian Empire and their ships added to the armada of the Royal Imperial Il'stagonian Navy. If those who reside upon Tomin Kora wish to start an incident, then the R.I.I.N. will gladly call up the combatants of the fleet to complete the engagement." Whether the Il'stagonians would call up reinforcements if the scout group was attacked is unclear. Long Research Speeding Specialist Paradigm? Posted By: Keller Article: AUG07-11 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Sep 06 01:14:39 3007 Ynos, Sivad - Documents leaked through sources within Long Research suggest that engineers are working on a technology to allow Specialists to be created and trained in under a week. The alleged project, given the operative name 'Blitzkreig', according to the documents, uses an even faster metabolism and computer networked derived training to create the new Specialists. The downside, it is explained in the document, is that the Specialists live for less than a year. Robin Jamaar, a former Specialist designer who now consults to the larger Specialist firms said, "The biology and genetics seem sound, but there seems to be no market for these Specialists." Long Research did not return repeated requests for comment. Category:News